<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love You, Always by BearMiya90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376978">Love You, Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearMiya90/pseuds/BearMiya90'>BearMiya90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OhMiya Family [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearMiya90/pseuds/BearMiya90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazu and Satoshi went out for their anniversary date, leaving their sons with Satoshi's parents. But, once again, Jun disturbed them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OhMiya Family [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where is Ninomiya?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Satoshi asked one of the participants for the training camp. A software company had sent a bunch of its employees for fitness training to his camp and he was in charge of them. Among all the participants, there’s one that truly irked him. The name of the participant was Ninomiya Kazunari. He was the worst participant Satoshi had ever trained. Ninomiya may look small and fragile but Satoshi knew he could do the training well if he put his mind on it. But, Ninomiya only did most of the exercise halfheartedly and Satoshi didn’t like that. Not to mention, he was also childish. So, since the first day of training, Satoshi would be annoyed by everything that Ninomiya did. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Today would be the last day of training. Not much will be done today. The participants would have to do the morning exercise and then they would be free. However, Satoshi didn’t see Ninomiya at all. Where did the brat go? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm…” The participant looked around and then shook his head. “I don’t know, Ohno san. I didn’t see him. Perhaps he is still in the camping site,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Satoshi didn’t say anything. It's weird. Ninomiya would usually be on time for their activities. In fact, he was always the first one to arrive. But, why was he late today? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, whatever. It was still early, after all. Maybe Ninomiya was too excited to go home today so he woke up late. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>However, until the end of their morning exercise, Ninomiya didn’t show up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Done!” Kazu jumped excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satoshi smiled at his husband. He had just finished setting up their tent and Kazu did nothing to help him. Instead, he just watched. Of course, Satoshi didn’t mind to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>bullied</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Kazu like that. Kazu had been busy taking care of their sons while he went to work. Now that they had a chance to go on a short vacation without their sons, Satoshi wanted to spend it by spoiling his husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satoshi, don’t stare at me like that,” Kazu said. Twin spots of red appeared on his cheeks as he lowered his face. Awh, his husband was shy. Satoshi didn't mean to stare. He unconsciously did it as he admired the beauty in front of him. “You look like a creepy stalker,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satoshi didn’t say anything. He walked towards Kazu and then kissed his husband’s cheeks, causing Kazu to blush even more. He had to admit. A shy Kazu is his favourite Kazu. Well, every version of Kazu is his favourite because Kazu is his favourite person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satoshi!” Kazu yelped. “We’re in a public place right now,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Satoshi chuckled. He remembered how bold Kazu was when they began dating. His beloved would shamelessly display affection when they were in public. But, after they had Sho, Kazu tried to avoid kissing in front of their sons. “But, there’s no one around,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satoshi stopped his husband with a kiss on his lips this time. Kazu stiffened with his bold move and reluctantly pushed him away. As expected, his cheeks were once again red. It was redder than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get inside,” Kazu mumbled, pulling him into the tent. Satoshi smirked and happily let Kazu lead him. Initially, they planned to have lunch after Satoshi was done with the tent. But, that could wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside, Satoshi started kissing Kazu. This time, his husband didn’t push him away. Satoshi pushed Kazu to lie down inside the tent and he crawled on top of his husband. However, before they could continue kissing, a phone call interrupted them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satoshi almost cursed when he took out the phone as Kazu giggled awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who is it?" Kazu asked. He tried to act cool but Satoshi could sense that he was slightly annoyed to be interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A video call from my mother," Satoshi answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no! Do I look okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Un," Satoshi said. The hair was a bit messy so he helped Kazu with that. But, overall, Kazu looked okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't get to answer the call as it ended when he was helping Kazu with his hair. So, Satoshi called his mother again. A crying Jun greeted them. He appeared to be sitting in his Meemaw's lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy… " Their youngest son was sobbing. "Papa where?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kazu was a bit far from the screen, Jun couldn’t see him. So, Kazu moved closer to the phone, looking at their youngest son with concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, Jun-chan,” Kazu tried to comfort the toddler who quickly beamed with happiness when he saw his Papa. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa go where?” Jun asked as tears rolled from his eyes. “Why Jun no go with Papa? Why Papa left Jun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Satoshi and Kazu left their sons with Satoshi’s parents, Jun was happily playing with his brothers. They had explained to Jun that they will not be sleeping with him today and the little boy seemed okay with it. He even waved happily at them before they left. Satoshi had anticipated that Jun would be calling them but he didn’t expect it to be this soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t leave you, Jun-chan,” Kazu assured Jun. “We will be back soon,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why Jun no go with Papa?” The toddler asked again. “Papa go with new baby? Why new baby? Jun good. Jun Papa’s baby. No baby! Only Jun,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satoshi smiled to see the way Jun babbling. Even though Jun ignored him, Satoshi didn’t feel jealous. Jun was used to be without Satoshi when he went to work. But, this was the first time Jun separated from Kazu. So, he totally understood why Jun only asked for Kazu.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Jun-chan,”  Kazu shook his head. “I don’t have a new baby. Why would I need another baby? Jun-chan is my baby, right? Jun-chan is Daddy’s and Papa’s baby!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Un!” The toddler nodded his head. Even though she didn't appear on the screen, Satoshi could hear his mother laugh because of Jun as she ruffled his hair. “Jun Papa’s baby,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, don’t worry, okay?” Kazu assured the little boy. “When it’s dark, you go to sleep with Ki, Sho, Pop-Pop and Meemaw. Papa and Daddy will be there when you wake up okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pwomise?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Un! Promise,” Kazu held out his pinky finger and Jun did the same. “Where are Sho and Ki?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gone,” The little boy answered. “Go with Pop-Pop,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jun-chan didn’t go with them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun shook his head but didn’t say anything else about it as he turned to look at Satoshi, giving his attention to Daddy for the first time. “Daddy, Jun want toys and choco!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you promise to be a good boy, okay?” Satoshi responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Un! Pwomise!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And don't bully Ki," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jun no bully," Their son pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't fight with Sho nii-chan," Kazu added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jun no fight. Jun good," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes," His Meemaw's voice could be heard as she lowered her face to appear on the screen. "Jun-chan is a good boy, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Un! Jun good," Jun agreed. He then asked to be put down. Once he was down, he disappeared from the screen. Only his voice could be heard as he shouted. "Meemaw cartoon!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jun-chan," Kazu said with a stern voice. "Is that how you asked Meemaw to let you watch cartoons?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun asked Meemaw to pick him up and then he appeared on the screen again with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sowy, Papa,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't say sorry to me," Kazu said. His voice was softer this time. "Apologize to your Meemaw properly," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jun turned around to face his Meemaw and then said. "Jun sowy, Meemaw," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, honey," Meemaw said, ruffling Jun's hair. "Say bye-bye to your Daddy and Papa then I will switch on the television for you," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Jun jumped excitedly and waved at the screen. "Bye-bye, Daddy! Bye-bye, Papa," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bye-bye, Jun," Satoshi and Kazu waved back at their youngest son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for the way he behaved just now,” Kazu apologized to his mother. Jun had once again disappeared from the screen. He probably went sitting on the sofa while waiting for his Meemaw to switch on the television for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Jun-chan is a good boy,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he or his brothers cause you any trouble?” Satoshi asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course not," answered Meemaw, shaking her head. "They are good boys. Sho chan is a responsible boy. He helps me with the chores. Masaki is also helpful even though he is a bit clumsy," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are they?" Kazu asked curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Their Pop-Pop wants to go to a bookstore. So, Sho chan and Ki follow him,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, that would explain why Jun didn't want to go with them. He didn't like books as much as Sho. Masaki, on the other hand, likes to go out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope they won't cause too much trouble," Kazu said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry," Meemaw assured him. "Jun-chan was fine earlier when he played with Sho chan and Ki. But, when he was alone, he started looking for you. That's why I have to call you. I hope I did not bother you,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satoshi glimpsed at Kazu, noticing that his husband was blushing. No doubt, he must be thinking about what they did before the video call. Satoshi wasn't the only one who noticed Kazu's red cheeks. His mother laughed when she realized it too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I better leave you to enjoy your vacation, ne?" His mother said with a smirk. "Don't worry too much about your sons. They will be fine," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much for taking care of them," Kazu said shyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's my pleasure, Kazunari," Satoshi's mother said before she ended the video call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazu then turned to look at Satoshi. With a shy smile, he said, "Shall we continue?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gladly, my love," Satoshi answered and immediately leaned closer to kiss Kazu. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Satoshi and Kazu recalled the incident that brought them closer</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Satoshi looked around the camping site, searching for Ninomiya. Even though the training had officially ended, Satoshi was still angry at Ninomiya for missing the last morning exercise. So, he wanted to talk with the lazy participant. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ohno san,” One of the participants asked. Satoshi didn’t remember his name. It was embarrassing to admit that he only remembered Ninomiya’s name. Other participants looked the same for him so he couldn’t remember their name. “Are you looking for something?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm…” Satoshi eyed the surrounding, still debating whether he should ask other participants about Ninomiya. After staying silent for a minute or so, he decided to ask them. “Do you know where Ninomiya is?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nino?” The participant looked around the camping site. Based on his reaction, Satoshi doubted he had seen Ninomiya. “Hmm… I don’t…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before the participant could answer, two other participants approached them. Both of them looked worried. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ohno san…” One of them said, looking troubled. “Nino is missing!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazu smiled happily as he strolled with Satoshi around the camping facility. The facility belonged to his husband and it was the place where they first met ten years ago. That’s why they decided to celebrate their postponed wedding anniversary there. Initially, they planned to go there last week, which was on their actual wedding anniversary. However, because Jun refused to part with Kazu, they couldn’t go. Thank goodness, Jun was okay to let them go this week. So far, their youngest son had only called them once to ask why he was left behind. But, after a short explanation, the toddler was back to his mischievous self. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to climb that?” asked Satoshi, pointing at one of the climbing walls. A teasing glint could be seen in his expression, causing Kazu to smack his head lightly. The climbing wall that Satoshi mentioned was special for the two of them. It was the reason they got closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Kazu,” Satoshi continued to tease him. He was aware that Kazu was afraid to climb the wall after what happened ten years ago. Still, he enjoyed teasing his cute husband. “You said you want to relive the memory, right? So, let’s climb it. I will be with you so you have nothing to worry about,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The wall wasn’t included in the memory,” said Kazu with a pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Satoshi crossed his arms. “Is sharing the tent with your instructor a part of the memory too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazu snorted when he heard what Satoshi said. He pushed Satoshi’s hands away and then walked ahead, pretending to be sulking. But, Satoshi, who was used to his antics, quickly followed him and then wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. Kazu tried to escape from the embrace but Satoshi was stronger than him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be mad at me, please,” whispered Satoshi. He leaned forward and put his head on Kazu’s shoulder. Then, he started to sway their body together. “And, of course, the climbing wall is a part of the memory. We become closer because of it,” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kazu woke up earlier than the colleague who shared the tent with him. In fact, he was always the first one to wake up among the participants. He hated having someone else around when he was taking a shower. That’s why he woke up before anyone else so that he could have the bathroom all for himself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>However, today was different. He had a mission to do today. Since his first day at the camping site, the instructor named Ohno Satoshi had been looking down on him. He often criticized Kazu for being lazy during the training. Well, that was expected. Kazu didn’t like outdoor activities.  That’s why he had zero motivation in doing the exercise. Can’t the instructor just let him be? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, whatever! It wasn’t time to think about that stupid instructor with a sleepy smile. Instead, he had to prove that he wasn’t as weak as Satoshi thought. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He quickly prepared himself and then headed towards the climbing wall. His team did this activity yesterday under Satoshi’s supervision. However, Kazu and a few other participants couldn’t climb it because there wasn’t enough time. Of course, Kazu was happy about that. There’s no way he could climb the massive wall. While watching the other climbed the wall, he prayed that he wouldn’t have to do it. And, his prayer was answered!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But… before they left the area to do the next activity, Satoshi had said something that hurt his pride and he would never forget it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm… that’s too bad! Some of you didn’t get the chance to do this fun activity,” Remarked Satoshi. “I bet those who didn’t climb the wall were relieved, right? But, what to do? Climbing this wall would be tough for someone weak,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Those words were for him. It was evident. Satoshi was looking straight at him as he uttered them. Imagine how he felt when he heard them. Angry and hurt. Satoshi had no right to criticize him like that. That’s when the determination to conquer the wall stirred strongly inside him. At this moment, there’s nothing more that he wanted to do other than proving that Satoshi was wrong. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But, as he stared at the wall looming over him, his determination faltered. What's the use of doing this? What did he want to prove to Ohno? The strict instructor was right. He can’t climb this wall. Clearly, he wasn't thinking carefully when he made the decision. So, should he go back?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What are you doing here, Ninomiya-san?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kazu’s heart jumped when he heard a voice behind him. He turned around and ended up being face-to-face with one of the instructors. For a second, he almost forgot what the name of the instructor was. Was it Makoto? Makebe? Hmm… Ah, Mamiya! That was the name. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unlike Satoshi, Mamiya was friendlier. Perhaps, he was too friendly, causing Kazu to be uncomfortable around him. Sometimes, he would touch Kazu unnecessarily during the exercise. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good morning, Mamiya-san,” greeted Kazu. Despite what he felt, he still avoided being rude to the man. Soon, he wouldn’t have to see this man anymore. So, it’s better to be patient for now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good morning, Ninomiya-san. You haven’t answered my question yet. Why are you here?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah…” Kazu quickly thought of an excuse. “I woke up early. So, I decided to take a stroll. Is it wrong to be here?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course not,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well…” Kazu looked at his watch. It was still early but he was afraid to stay here any longer. “I should get going. I need to pack my stuff,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was a lie, of course. He already finished packing yesterday.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mamiya didn’t say anything. He kept eyeing Kazu from head to toe. And, even though Kazu was fully dressed, it felt like he was naked under the intense stare of the instructor. Feeling uncomfortable, Kazu took the first step away but he was immediately stopped when Mamiya grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. Against Kazu's will, Mamiya wrapped his arms around Kazu's waist.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was still early, Ninomiya-san. Why don’t you come to my cabin? We can do something fun,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks for the offer but I need to…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, don’t be like this,”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kazu tried to break free from the embrace. But, Mamiya was bigger and stronger than him. He tried to shout. But, as the climbing area was isolated and it was still early, no one came to his rescue. Mamiya then covered his mouth with a handkerchief and Kazu started to feel drowsy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wah!" Kazu exclaimed. "I never thought I could climb the wall. Thanks, dear husband!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazu lay down on the floor, smiling at Satoshi who was next to him. He shifted his attention to the massive wall in front of him, finding it hard to believe that after all these years, he finally had the chance to conquer it. Yes, he protested against it earlier, but, frankly, he wanted to do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, you could!" Said Satoshi. "You are not as weak as you thought,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not what you said back then," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I was wrong. You are the strongest person I've ever known," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazu leaned forward, kissing his husband on the lips. Even after all these years, the kiss still made him feel excited just like he felt during their first kiss. He loves Satoshi. He loves his husband so damn much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They let go of each other, trying to catch their breaths. Satoshi stood up first, pulling Kazu to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm still tired," complained Kazu. "Carry me to the tent, please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have to lose 10 kg first. You are heavy, you know," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I'm not that fat, okay," Pouted Kazu followed by a laugh from Satoshi. He stuck his tongue out at Satoshi and then running away from his husband when Satoshi tried to tickle him. They played around in the area, with Satoshi chasing after him until they both became tired. Kazu asked for a time-out, laying on the floor again and Satoshi followed suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ne, Satoshi…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you know it was Mamiya-san who kidnapped me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They never talked about an incident that happened at this facility years ago. Kazu was traumatized while Satoshi blamed himself for letting it happen. But, now, he was ready to talk about it. And, he hoped Satoshi would also feel the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A hunch," </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Satoshi remained calm. However, deep inside, he was worried about Ninomiya. This was all his fault. He should trust his instinct. When Ninomiya didn't show up for the morning exercise, something was obviously wrong. Yes, he barely knew the participant. But, there's one thing he could vouch for. Ninomiya was not irresponsible. So, for him to miss the morning exercise... That would be impossible. Ah, why didn't he right away issue a search party when Ninomiya didn't show up?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Have you found him?" He asked one of the staff who only shook his head. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Okay, keep searching," </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That's all he could say. Ninomiya, where are you? Ah, he needed to relax. They would find Ninomiya. He would have to believe in that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Almost immediately, a thought crossed his mind when he saw the climbing wall. Yesterday, Satoshi had said something harsh. He didn’t mention anyone but it was directed to Ninomiya. And, the man knew it because he kept glaring at Satoshi. What if… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. Satoshi shook his head. Would Ninomiya climb the wall just to prove that he wasn’t as weak as Satoshi thought? It seemed unlikely. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But… Ah, he had ignored his instinct once. How about he trusts it this time? Just go and check if Ninomiya is there. Perhaps, the man fell because he didn’t put on the safety harness properly. Or, worse,  he didn’t put on the safety harness at all. Yes, Satoshi should go and check. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where are you going, Ohno-san?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Satoshi was startled when one of his staff, Mamiya, appeared behind him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m going to check for Ninomiya-san in the wall climbing area,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s not there, Ohno-san,” said Mamiya. “I’ve checked it already,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really?” He found it hard to believe. But, why would Mamiya lie to him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, Ohno-san,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, then. I will just search for him somewhere else,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Satoshi walked in the direction opposite of the climbing wall. But, he couldn’t stop thinking that what he said yesterday had something to do with Ninomiya’s disappearance. And, something was also weird with the way Mamiya insisted that Ninomiya wasn’t at the climbing wall. Could Mamiya somehow involve in the disappearance? Perhaps, he hid Ninomiya. But, why would he do that? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, it was wrong of him to be suspicious of his staff. But, he couldn’t shake the thought out of his mind. They had been looking everywhere for Ninomiya but to no avail. What if someone was sabotaging their search? But, he didn’t think Ninomiya will be at the climbing wall. If Mamiya was indeed hiding Ninomiya, he would put the participant somewhere only he could access. But, maybe he didn’t let other people go to the climbing wall because there could be evidence to point out that Ninomiya was there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, there could only be one place where he would hide Ninomiya. The staff cabin. Okay, but here comes another problem. Satoshi could go there and check. But, if Ninomiya wasn’t there…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, he might regret this. But, he had no choice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He went to the staff cabin, looking for Mamiya’s. Another staff was there and he asked him which one was Mamiya’s. They walked together to the cabin and then heard a noise. It came from Mamiya’s cabin, raising the suspicion that he might be right. The two of them pushed open the door and then found Ninomiya on the bed. His hands were tied with a cloth on his mouth, clearly pointing out that he was put in the cabin against his will. Satoshi asked the other staff to call the police while he untied Ninomiya. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You cannot take him away,” Mamiya suddenly appeared. “He is mine,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is wrong, Mamiya-san. You cannot do this,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t care,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mamiya started attacking him. Well, the man might be bigger than him. But, he was more skilful at martial arts. With only one punch, he knocked the man down. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry,” He said to Ninomiya as he untied the man. “I should come here sooner,” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once he untied Ninomiya, the man, much to his surprise, suddenly hugged him tightly. “Thank you, Ohno-san! Thank you for saving me!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And, for the first time, his heart fluttered to hear that. Unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around Ninomiya. As he watched how frightened Ninomiya was, he felt a strong desire to protect the man. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you realized you fell in love with me at that moment?” Asked Kazu. Satoshi never told him about the exact moment he fell in love with Kazu. After the incident, Satoshi came to see him in the hospital and apologized for what happened. They became friends after that. Then, Satoshi confessed his feelings and they started dating. Wow, it’s hard to believe that it happened years ago when he could remember everything vividly as if it happened yesterday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Answered Satoshi. The man stood up from the floor and then glanced at the watch. “We should get going. It’s almost time for dinner,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” agreed Kazu. The two of them walked to their tent together, holding hands. Right when they had arrived at the camping site, Satoshi’s phone rang. It was from his mother. So, it must be a video call from his sons.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my naughty monsters!” Kazu said once the call was connected. His three sons appeared on the screen albeit only Sho’s eyes could be seen in the frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a naughty monster,” said Sho. “Ki is naughty and Jun-chan is a monster,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not monsters,” That’s what Masaki said. “Monsters are scary,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jun no noti,” added Jun. “Jun no moser,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Satoshi and Kazu laughed watching the children’s reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy… Papa… when are you coming back?” asked Masaki. “Ki misses you,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, after you eat breakfast tomorrow, we will be home,” answered Kazu. “Have you all eaten dinner?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three of them nodded their heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” said Satoshi. “Did you cause any trouble to Meemaw or Pop-pop?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” answered Sho. “We’re all good. Pop-pop brought me and Ki to the bookstore. He bought books for me and toys for Ki and Jun-chan,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you remember to thank him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” All their sons answered in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pop-pop said Daddy and Papa go camping,” said Masaki. “Will you bring Ki along next time? Ki also wants to go camping!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” agreed Kazu. “Next time, let’s go camping as a family, ne?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy and Papa… what did you eat for dinner?” asked Sho. “Meemaw made omurice for us,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we haven’t eaten yet,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh? It’s late!” remarked Sho. “You should eat now. If not, you will get a stomachache. Jun, Ki, say bye-bye to Daddy and Papa. They have to eat,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh? Jun want talk to Papa and Daddy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not now!” said Sho sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fight was about to erupt between the eldest and the youngest so Kazu quickly resolved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s talk for ten minutes more. Then, Daddy and Papa will go and eat,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, they continued the talk. After ten minutes passed, Sho once again nagged them to end the call. The boy was worried that his parents might get a stomachache if they didn’t eat on time. As promised, they said goodbye and then ended the call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our boys are so cute,” said Satoshi, kissing his lips softly. “Thank you for gifting me with this perfect life, Kazu. I love you so much,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Satoshi. Always,” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>